Memories
by SheldonHusky
Summary: Saying I love you. Is not the words I want to hear from you/ "maaf tadi aku harus membantu dosenku dulu" / "Yeollie, tidak salah kita selalu melakukan anniversary, birthday eve di sini. dan sekarang di hari kelulusan, kita ke sini. tempat ini memang selalu indah dan nyaman". Warning this is YAOI Story!
1. The Beginnings

**This FF tell about Baekyeol couple, slight to Hunhan, Kristao, and Xiuho couple.**

**Rasa cemburu tidak selamanya baik, terkadang dapat mencelakai pasangan kita sendiri. Jadi selalulah think positive terhadap pasanganmu.**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak terlalu berlaku**

**SheldonHusky presents**

**No silent Reader, okay…**

**Please reviews kritikan, komentar, atau saran untuk FF ini**

**Let's Roll**

**#**

#Di taman SM University#

Author pov

Seorang namja berambut hitam berjambul landak tengah duduk di kursi taman, tatapan bosan ia tampakkan dan terfokus entah kemana.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol biasa di panggil Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa jurusan hubungan internasional yang lumayan cerdik, berasal dari keluarga yang sangat mapan, merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha barang elektronik yang terkenal sedunia.

"huh, bosan sekali rasanya, kenapa sih lama sekali" keluh Chanyeol yang tampaknya sudah suntuk menunggu seseorang

"maaf aku lama, Yeol!" seorang namja datang dari arah sisi kanan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pemilik suara rocker itu. dan terukir sebuah senyuman di wajah Chanyeol. Ketika ia tau bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang ia tunggu.

Byun Baekhyun atau biasa di panggil Baekhyun lah orang yang Chanyeol tunggu. Mahasiswa kelas seni yang sangat pandai bernyanyi, bahkan teriakannya sangat mengelegar hati bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekkie _hyeong_ lama sekali" kata Chanyeol. "maaf tadi aku harus membantu dosenku dulu" kata Baekhyun. "benar? Bukan karena kakimu pendek jadi susah untuk lari kan?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ayo kita pulang" kata Chanyeol. "ntar aja kita di sini dulu aja, kau bawa gitarkan? Kita nyanyi di sini dulu aja" kata Baekhyun.

"kau tau, Luhan _hyeong_ menelponku tadi, kita di suruh kerumahnya. Ayo! Di sana saja kau bernyanyi sesukamu, Baekkie" kata Chanyeol. "baiklah" kata Baekhyun

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Luhan, Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Baekhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah mewah dan besar milik Luhan.

OooO

Chanyeol pov

Aku berhenti di depan pintu rumah Luhan bersama Baekhyun, belum sempat mengetuk, terdengar suara dari balcon lantai 2

"masuk saja! Tidak terkunci kok!" teriakkan dengan suara khas yang aku yakin itu suara Luhan, sedangkan Baekhyun yang di belakangku langsung menoleh ke arah balcon dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mendapat intruksi si pemilik rumah tadi.

"waw, besar sekali ya rumahnya. Tapi kenapa yang tinggal dia sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun. "karena orang tuanya tinggal di China" jawabku. Baekhyun pun mengangguk mengerti

"maaf lama ya, tadi Sehun merepotkan sekali" kata Luhan sambil menuruni tangga

Sehun?! Dia di sini? aku pun menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menatapku wajah kami sama, menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menunduk sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku yakin kalau dia punya pikiran yang sama denganku tentang Sehun yang ada di sini.

"are you okay, guys?" tanya Luhan.

"ehh…yeah, we're fine" jawab Chanyeol.

"mau minum apa?" tanya Luhan. "aku strawberry milkshake" jawab Baekhyun.

"aku sama seperti Baekkie saja"

"baiklah, tunggu ya" kata Luhan lalu pergi ke dapur

#

#

Author pov

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk menunggu Luhan datang. Terdengar suara namja dari lantai 2 yang makin lama makin keras

"Xiaolu _hyeong_! Kau di mana?!"

Namja yang berteriak itu kemudian menuruni tangga hingga terlihat oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung merah merona sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bengong.

Bagaimana tidak? Namja itu adalah Sehun, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baek dan Yeol seperti itu, tapi Sehun sedang shirtless, hanya menggunakan celana panjang. Setelah melihat keadaan Sehun saat itu, mereka langsung yakin, apa yang di lakukan Sehun dan Luhan sebelum mereka datang.

"lindungi wajahku…!" teriak Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol

"_hyeong_, sejak kapan kalian di situ?" tanya Sehun.

"sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Hey! Pakai bajumu yang kau bawa itu! Kami tamu, kau tidak sopan sekali" seru Chanyeol.

"baiklah, Tuan tamu" jawab Sehun dengan malas, lalu memakai kaos yang ia pegang.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan datang membawa nampan dengan 2 gelas milkshake.

"ini minumnya" kata Luhan meletakkan 2 gelas tersebut ke meja di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lalu duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan mereka. Bersama Sehun.

Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya sekarang. Dan menghelakan nafas bersama Chanyeol.

"ada apa _hyeong_? memanggil kami untuk datang kemari?" tanya Chanyeol.

"begini, aku berpikir, kalau rumah sebesar ini hanya di tempati 2 orang akan sedikit sulit. Jadi bagaimana kalau kalian menginap di sini? 1 atau 2 hari tidak papa kok" kata Luhan.

"ya iyalah, 1 hari...besok kan sudah hari wisuda" kata Baekhyun

"hehehe iya juga sih" kata Sehun dan Luhan

"bagaimana Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol

"entahlah, Yeol…." Belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba iphone milik Baekhyun berdering. Ia pun melihat layar smartphonenya itu. Chanyeol juga lihat

_Doyoon chagi calling…_

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan itu dan refleks memunggungi Chanyeol

"_ohh haloo, chagi.. kenapa menelpon?" tanya Baekhyun dengan orang yang menelponnya_

"…_.!...!"_

"_kau akan pulang?! Baiklah kapan? Biar aku jemput" kata Baekhyun_

"…_~~~"_

"_ohh 2 minggu lagi, berarti setelah aku lulus kau akan pulang kemari?" tanya Baekhyun_

"…_..~~~"_

"_ohh kau mau kuliah di sini, baiklah. Aku tunggu" kata Baekhyun_

"…_., ….!" _

"_iya, sampai jumpa, Dodo chagi" kata Baekhyun_

"…_!...!" _

"_iya..iya, mianhae" kata Baekhyun lalu mematikan sambungan_

"siapa itu Baek?" tanya Luhan

"tentu saja dia, dia akan pulang dari Inggris" jawab Baekhyun

"benarkah itu, _hyeong_. Asiik aku ada teman main" kata Sehun

"tapi jangan kotori pikirannya, dia masih polos masih clean. Kau sudah kotor minta ampun" kata Baekhyun

"dia siapa Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol

"kau akan tau nanti, Yeol" kata Baekhyun

"jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau tidak?" tanya Luhan

"baiklah aku mau" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun. tapi apa daya, kalau Baekhyun setuju, ia harus setuju juga.

"aku juga setuju" kata Chanyeol

#

#

Di rumah Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur satu kamar. Seperti Luhan yang sekamar dengan Sehun.

Masing-masing kamar memiliki kegiatan berbeda. Di kamar Chanyeol Baekhyun, mereka sibuk bernyanyi

_Saying I love you _

_Is not the words I want to hear from you _

_It's not that I want you _

_Not to say, but if you only knew _

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_Cos I'd already know _

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _

_More than words to show you feel _

_That your love for me is real _

_What would you say if I took those words away _

_Then you couldn't make things new _

_Just by saying I love you_

_(Extreme - More Than Words)_

_####_

"Saranghaeyo, Baekkie~~~~" Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Nado saranghae, Yeollie~~~" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya. "Sudah malam, ayo tidur" kata Chanyeol

Mereka pun membaringkan badan mereka lalu tertidur.

Pukul 11.00 PM

Baekhyun terbangun karena kehausan, ia pun keluar kamar dan hendak menuruni tangga. Saat hendak turun tangga, ia mendengar suara yang aneh

_hey, pelan-pelan sedikit dong, kenapa kau selalu kasar_

_ini semua karena salahmu hyeong..._

_ahhh...kau itu...sakit tau..aisshh..sshhh..awww_

_mian, aku kan gak sengaja_

Baekhyun sedikit geli dengan suara itu. Dia yakin itu suara Luhan dan Sehun. karena memang kamar mereka tidak jauh dari tangga. dengan secepat kilat ia turun tangga, mengambil gelas, mengisi gelas itu dengan air mineral. lalu meminumnya. menaruh gelas ke meja. lalu berlari lagi kembali ke kamarnya.

#

-Hunhan Side-

_Buukk...bukkk...bakkk..bukk..bakk..aigoo_

"Lu? itu suara apaan ya?" tanya Sehun

"entahlah, cepatlah betulin kursinya, dari tadi kau melakukannya dengan kasar, yang lembut dong" kata Luhan sambil terus mengemut ibu jarinya yang tidak sengaja kena palu oleh Sehun tadi

"iya, iya. kenapa gak besok aja?" tanya Sehun

"aku yakin besok kau tidak akan mengerjakannya, lagi pula sekarang kau belum ngantuk kan, cepat lah di kerjakan" kata Luhan

"Lu, apa kau tau saat jempolmu terkena palu? itu seperti suara desahan yang...begitulah" kata Sehun

"kau mesum, Hun!" seru Luhan. "aku belum selesai. tadi suara bakk..buukk..bakk..bukk.. dan suara keluhan tadi... aku yakin itu adalah Baekhyun _hyeong_" kata Sehun

"lalu? apa hubungannya dengan palu yang mengenai jempolku?" tanya Luhan

"pikiran _hyeong _pendek banget sih -_-? kan tadi _hyeong _mendesah lumayan keras. otomatis terdengar sampai luar. terus saat itu Baekhyun _hyeong_ ada di luar. lebih tepatnya dekat tangga dan mendengarnya. berarti..." kata Sehun

"berarti dia pikir kita 'bermain'? ohh my..." kata Luhan

#

#Di kamar Chanyeol-Baekhyun#

"Baekkie, lupakan tadi...lupakan tadi" Baekhyun terus memukul pelan kepalanya

"eenngghhh...kamu kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol

"tidak papa kok" kata Baekhyun langsung membaringkan badannya.

"begitu, ya sudahlah" gumam Chanyeol langsung memeluk badan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya

#

#

#Graduated Day#

Hari kelulusan telah tiba, lebih tepatnya hari wisuda. Semua mahasiswa telah menerima semua tanda kelulusan mereka. Chanyeol dan teman-temannya merayakannya dengan melemparkan topi wisuda mereka setinggi tingginya

"apa rencana kalian nanti?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku akan menikah dengan Luhan!" teriak Sehun.

"tanpa bekerja?" tanya Kris

"tentu saja bekerja, setelah lulus aku akan menjadi presdir di perusahaan ayahku" kata Sehun.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol?" tanya Kris

"emm…aku tidak tau, aku belum ada rencana, tapi aku berusaha untuk bisa meneruskan perusahaan ayahku" kata Chanyeol

"begitu" kata Sehun

"sebaiknya cepat, dari pada kau kedahuluan Kyungsoo" sindir Kris. "apa? hey, Baekkie sudah punyaku. Baekkie tidak akan beralih padanya. Benarkan?" kata Chanyeol

"hhmmppp" gumam Baekhyun

OooO

Chanyeol pov

Setelah kami saling bertanya kami memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Yeol, kita ke bukit yuk" kata Baekhyun. "baiklah, ayo". Aku dan Baekhyun langsung berlari ke mobilku. Kami bergegas pergi ke bukit tempat dimana kita sering berdua.

Sesampainya di bukit itu. Baekhyun berlari menuju pohon besar di tengah bukit. Aku menyusulnya dengan berjalan santai.

"Yeollie, tidak salah kita selalu melakukan anniversary, birthday eve di sini. dan sekarang di hari kelulusan, kita ke sini. tempat ini memang selalu indah dan nyaman." kata Baekhyun.

"iya, Baek" jawabku. "bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?" tanya Baekhyun

Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena bingung. "perjanjian apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"kita berdua kemari dan menyanyikan lagu More Than Words bersama sama. Setiap ulang tahunmu, ulang tahunku, dan relation anniversary. Mungkin kalau Tuhan menghendaki kita bersama selamanya. Aku ingin wedding anniversary, kita kemari juga" kata Baekhyun.

"baik, aku terima perjanjian itu. tapi… pakai ini" kata Chanyeol mengeluarkan 2 kalung dengan bandul kecil berlambang phoenix dan light.

"untuk apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun. "untuk mengikatkan kita dengan perjanjian yang kita buat. Aku akan menggunakan kalung berlambang light. Dan kau akan menggunakan yang phoenix" kata Chanyeol

"ohh, baiklah" kata Baekhyun. Aku langsung memakaikan kalung berlambang phoenix ke leher Baekhyun. Setelah itu, Baekhyun yang memasangkan kalung berlambang light ke leherku. Tapi karena aku lebih tinggi darinya aku merendahkan badanku. Saat dia sibuk memasangkannya. Aku langsung mencium pipinya.

"Yeollie~~! Kau membuatku kaget. Untung saja aku selesai memasang kalung itu" kata Baekhyun.

Saat itu, bukit sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau tempat ini indah. Aku pun memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, dan menyandarkannya ke pohon. Dia menatapku, menatapku dengan polosnya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, memiringkan kepalaku beberapa derajat.

_Chu_

Aku berhasil melumat bibir manis Baekhyun, sedangkan dia memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Aku meminta lebih darinya. Dia mengerti dan membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberikan jalan untuk lidahku, aku mengabsen gigi rapinya lalu kami pun berperang lidah, ternyata Baekhyun cukup ahli melakukannya.

"Ngghhpp…" desahan Baekhyun terdengar setelah aku tidak sengaja mencengkram pundaknya cukup kuat

#

Author pov

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari, dari jarah yang agak jauh, Luhan, Sehun, Tao, dan Kris melihat mereka. Kris tidak akan menyayangkan kejadian itu. jadi dia membidik kameranya ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. untungnya kamera Kris bisa di zoom cukup jauh karena lensanya cukup panjang.

"yang jelas ya, ge. Jangan kabur gambarnya" kata Tao

"tenang saja, aku akan membidik dengan sangat bagus. " kata Kris akhirnya memotret objeknya. "nah, sudah ku foto" kata Kris

"coba lihat!" seru Luhan, Sehun, dan Tao bersamaan. Lalu melihat hasil foto Kris. Sontak mereka berempat tertawa

"so sweet banget yah…" kata Luhan.

"kita gitu yuk, _hyeong_" kata Sehun

"talk to my hand, Hunnie" kata Luhan langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sehun

#

#

Chanyeol pov

Aku melepas tautanku dengan Baekhyun. dan terlihat jelas rona merah di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menunduk, ia sangat malu menatapku.

"ayo kita pulang" Baekhyun mengangguk dan kami pulang. Saat menuruni bukit, kami sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan, Sehun, Kris dan Tao berdiri. Kris sedang sibuk memotret Tao yang berpose seperti seorang anak kecil. Luhan dan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil saja, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Tapi tunggu, sudah berapa lama mereka berdiri di situ? Lalu Kris, dia membawa kamera. Pikiranku sempat kemana-mana dan berhenti pada saat aku dengan Baekhyun di bukit, apa mungkin Kris memotret kami?

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol

"harusnya kami yang tanya. Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Kris balik

"kami….kami…kami hanya….." Aku bingung ingin bicara alasan apa, bagaimana kalau aku katakan sebenarnya pasti mereka tertawa

"kami hanya mampir kemari, aku ingin melihat pemandangan di bukit itu" kata Baekhyun.

Selamat….. terima kasih Baek, kalau ada kamu aku tidak akan panic sampai hampir mati.

"ohh begitu, baiklah. Ayo kita pulang" kata Kris langsung membalikkan diri dan pergi duluan bersama Tao. Pasangan Hunhan mengikuti Kris.

"fyuuhh….untung saja" aku lega mereka telah pergi. "Yeollie, kau tidak menaruh curiga dengan mereka?" Aku sekejap mulai panic dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"curiga kenapa?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja. Ayo, kau bilang mau pulang kan?" tanya Baekhyun. "emm…baik..baik" Aku dan Baekhyun langsung berjalan ke parkiran.

Selama perjalanan kami saling diam. Aku memikirkan peristiwa tadi saat di bukit. Tapi entah apa yang di pikirkan Baekhyun saat ini. Akhirnya suasana canggung mulai reda setelah Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi

Kami akhirnya tiba di rumah Baekhyun. Kami pun masuk ke dalam rumah besar nan mewah itu.

"Yeol, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun. "terserah, yang penting itu buatanmu" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu pergi berlalu ke dapur.

Aku pun menyusulnya ke dapur. Dan aku melihat dia sedang mengiris-ngiris bawang mungkin. Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yeollie~~, bisakah kau tidak seperti di saat aku sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun. "tidak bisa".

"aisshhh, kau lihat kan aku akan memasak, konsentrasiku bisa buyar kalau kau begini. Kau tunggu saja" kata Baekhyun. "huhh…baiklah" Aku langsung keluar dan duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara TV yang entah apa judulnya.

#

Author pov

Setelah selesai masak, Baekhyun keluar dari dapur. Sebenarnya dia memasak sebuah makanan western, kalo aku bilang sih Lava steak, entah apa nama aslinya tapi kalau ada steak jenis itu.

"Yeollie, ayo makan" kata Baekhyun menaruh 2 piring Lava Steak ke meja makan, dan 2 jus jeruknya.

Chanyeol pun berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka mulai makan.

"Yeollie, apa kau menginap hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun. "tidak, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"karena besok aku akan pergi. Aku mau pergi menjemput Doyun" kata Baekhyun

"lalu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu terus, dan kebetulan Doyun akan pulang satu minggu lagi. Katanya 2 minggu lagi, tapi ternyata dipercepat. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan kesepian" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia merasa Baekhyun tidak butuh dirinya lagi. Chanyeol berpikir siapa sebenarnya Doyun, apakah pacar Baekhyun yang bersekolah di luar negeri sehingga mereka berpisah atau apa.

#

Chanyeol pov

Kenapa Baekhyun mendadak berubah, semenjak ia mendapat telepon dari seorang namja bernama Doyoon. Aku merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun. apakah aku cemburu pada namja asing itu.

"jadi bagaimana Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun. "baiklah, jadi aku tidak perlu datang kemari lagi kan" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawabanku.

"bukan itu maksudku, kau boleh datang kemari, kau boleh menginap di sini. tapi aku harap kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah ada yang menemani, kau mengerti" kata Baekhyun.

"aku mengerti, Baekkie" jawabku sedikit kesal.

"ohh iya, kau mendapat undangan tidak? Bukan maksudku kabar" kata Baekhyun

"apa?" tanyaku

"Sehun akan menikah besok" kata Baekhyun

Aku yang awalnya sedang minum langsung menyemburkan minuman itu, aku terkejut mendengar kabar itu.

"Married? Luhan _hyeong_?" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku.

"tadi saat mau pulang Sehun menghampiriku, tapi saat kau sudah duluan di parkiran" kata Baekhyun.

#

#Keesokan harinya#

Aku menginap di rumah Baekhyun karena kami akan langsung pergi ke acara pernikahan pasangan yang paling aneh menurutku. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan 2 tuxedo hitam dengan ukuran yang pas denganku dan dengannya. Entah bagaimana dia tau ukuran bajuku begitu detailnya.

Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku memakai tuxedoku, tak lupa menggunakan parfum lalu merapikan rambutku

"Yeollie, kau sudah siap?" tanya Baekhyun

"sudah, ayo kita pergi sekarang" jawabku

Kami pun bergegas keluar rumah namun ternyata ada sebuah amplop di bawah pintu. aku pun mengambilnya karena kebetulan aku yang di depan. aku langsung membuka amplop itu, dan aku sangat terkejut melihat sebuah foto dimana aku dan Baekhyun sedang di bukit. untung saja Baekhyun sedang ke dapur sebentar. foto itu di lampiri sebuah surat

_kalian so sweet banget yah... aku iri, tidak cuma aku tapi kami semua... hahaha...hahaha_

_ Salam persahabatan _

_Alpaca Kris And Panda Tao_

_oh iya tidak ketinggalan Little Deer Luhan and PokerFace Master Sehun_

"awas kau Krissss!" seruku. "ada apa Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun. "ohh, tidak papa" aku langsung menyembunyikan amplop dan foto itu di kantung tuxedo ku.

"ayo pergi sekarang" kata Baekhyun

Kami langsung pergi menggunakan mobilku. Selama di perjalanan, Baekhyun gak bisa tenang, sebenarnya yang mau nikah itu siapa sih? Baekhyun atau Luhan? Kenapa yang gelisah malah Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, aku gak sabar melihat mereka di altar dan mengucapkan janji pernikahan.. uuu" kata Baekhyun yang sepertinya geregetan memikirkan hal itu

"hmpphh…aku juga, Baek"

"kapan yaa…kita bisa menyusul mereka. Tapi aku tidak akan menuntut kok, lagipula aku juga belum siap" kata Baekhyun

"aku pikir secepatnya tidak papa, hanya saja, aku masih harus mendapat pelatihan untuk menjadi presdir baru di perusahaan ayahku"

"tenang…. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seorang pengusaha muda, dengan cepat" kata Baekhyun

Mereka pun tiba, di tempat tujuan. Para tamu sudah banyak yang datang, Baekhyun dan aku turun dari mobil lalu aku berikan kunci mobil pada valet, aneh memang kenapa ada valet?

Aku dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam tempat acara. Kris dan Tao serta Xiumin dan Suho ada di acara itu.

#

Author pov

"Baek! Yeol! Cepat lah duduk! Kau hampir melewatinya" seru Xiumin. Aku dan Baekhyun langsung duduk tak jauh dari bangku Xiumin dan Suho.

Sehun sudah berdiri di altar dengan sang penghulu. Luhan baru datang dengan sang pengantar. Akhirnya Luhan sampai di altar dan bertatapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan saling tersenyum lalu menghadap ke sang penghulu. Mengucapkan sebuah janji pernikahan dan di akhiri dengan sebuah ciuman hangat, menandakan mereka sah menjadi pasangan hidup. Semua bertepuk tangan, tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

#

"Selamat yaaaa Luhan _hyeong_, Sehunnie" kata Baekhyun

"semoga kalian bersama selamanya" kata Kris dan Tao

"tak ku sangka ternyata kau serius melakukannya Hun" kata Suho

"iya dong" kata Sehun

"lalu, apa kalian punya job sendiri-sendiri?" tanya Xiumin

"nahh, itu dia. Aku sedang tidak sibuk. Dan Xiaolu _hyeong_ ingin membuka toko kue. Besok kami mulai membukanya. Tidak jauh dari rumahku kok" kata Sehun

"baiklah, kalau kami punya waktu kami akan main ke sana" kata Kris

"tapi dapat diskon yah" kata Suho

"enak aja. Tergantung harinya" kata Luhan

"tapi kami kan teman kalian" kata Xiumin dan Tao

"hey, ini bisnis. Jangan hubungkan dengan pertemanan" kata Chanyeol

"itu benar" kata Baekhyun

"kalian tidak mendukung kami..ihhh" kata Kristao dan Xiuho couple bersamaan dengan kesal.

"kalian sih...pake acara foto aku dengan Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol

"itu kemauan Tao" kata Kris

"aku kan hanya mengusulkan agar jelas, tidak kabur fotonya" kata Tao

"foto apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun

"lupakan saja" jawab serempak teman-teman Baekhyun

#

#

#1 minggu kemudian#

Chanyeol pov

Aku bangun sangat pagi karena ini adalah hari special. Karena sekarang adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun. aku mengirim pesan padanya untuk datang ke bukit.

Pukul 07.00 AM

Aku keluar rumah untuk pergi ke toko kue milik Luhan.

#

"wah, kau datang juga akhirnya" kata Luhan

"mana pesananku?"

"ini dia" kata Luhan sambil memberikan sebuah kotak ukuran sedang berisi kue

"makasihnya, ini uangnya. Kembaliannya ambil saja. Sampai jumpa" aku langsung bergegas pergi. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun menungguku terlalu lama

#

-Baekhyun pov-

Lama sekali sih Yeollie, katanya mau cepat datang. Dasar.. apa dia mau mengerjaiku lagi

_More than words to show you feel, that your love for me is real_

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Yeol datang dengan membawa sebuah kue berukuran sedang. Aku terharu melihat dia

"Selamat ulang tahun Baekkie" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum dan tak bisa membendung tangis gembiraku.

"makasih…hikss…Yeollie..hikss" Chanyeol langsung mengusap air mata Baekhyun. lalu kami duduk bersama di bawah pohon.

"ayo, kita nyanyi lagu itu" kata Chanyeol siap dengan gitarnya.

"ayo" jawabku

Kami langsung menyanyikan lagu yang selalu kita nyanyikan di sini.

#

Chanyeol pov

"suara Baekkie, tidak pernah berubah, tetap merdu bagiku"

"wahh…terima kasih Yeollie" jawabnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini dengan Baekhyun, tapi Tuhan tampaknya berkehendak lain.

#

#

#1 minggu kemudian#

Aku bangun pagi, yah inilah keseharianku, selalu bangun pagi dan memastikan apa Baekhyun sudah bangun. Aku menghubunginya

"_ada apa Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun_

"_kau sudah bangun? Tumben"_

"_iya, karena aku mau pergi ke Airport, Doyun sudah menungguku" kata Baekhyun_

"_ohh begitu, baiklah. Maaf ganggu, sudah dulu ya" _

"_iya, ohh iya, nanti kau tidak perlu datang ke rumah, karena aku akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Doyun. Baiklah, sampai jumpa" kata Baekhyun_

Aku dan dia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon kami. Dadaku terasa sakit, aku merasa benar-benar tidak di butuhkan Baekhyun lagi. Siapa Doyun itu? kenapa kedatangannya bisa mengubah sikap Baekhyun.

#

Pukul 10.00 AM

Aku pergi keluar rumah untuk berkeliling saja. Saat di jalan aku tidak sengaja bertemu 2 orang namja, yang satu berambut coklat kemerahan, dan satunya pirang

Aku tau yang pirang itu siapa, dia adalah Baekhyun dan namja di sebelahnya apa mungkin dia yang bernama Doyun. Namja yang wajahnya…bisa di bilang pretty

Baekhyun dan namja asing itu tengah sibuk tertawa sambil berjalan-jalan di kota Seoul. Baekhyun menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang sering ia kunjungi.

Aku pun mengikuti mereka, kemana pun mereka pergi

#

Author pov

-Baekhyun Doyun Side-

"Doyun, sekarang Seoul sudah berbeda kan?" tanya Baekhyun

"tidak semuanya kok. Ada yang sama, tempat dimana aku dan Seungcheol pertama kali bertemu" kata Doyun.

"toko bunga? Ahhh…itu tetap akan ada, bahkan selamanya. Aku yakin itu" kata Baekhyun.

"kenapa? apa _hyeong _ada hubungannya?" tanya Doyun

"tentu saja, aku menginvestasi modal ke toko itu, toko itu selalu ramai" kata Baekhyun

"kau baik sekali _hyeong_" kata Doyun

Baekhyun langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Doyun lalu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Doyun

"_hyeong,_ ayo kita istirahat dulu" kata Doyun

"bagaimana kalau ke toko kue Hunhan?" tanya Baekhyun

"HunHan? Sehun _hyeong _dan Luhan _hyeong_…." kata Doyun

"iya, mereka sudah menikah" kata Baekhyun

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko kue Hunhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol berhenti beberapa meter dari toko itu. dia ingin masuk, tapi kalau ada Luhan dan Sehun, bisa-bisa pengintaiannya gagal.

Tak lama kemudian, ia mengingat sesuatu, Luhan sedang ada di rumah kalau hari minggu, sedangkan Sehun dia sedang ke Tokyo. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam toko. Memesan 1 cappucinno lalu duduk di meja kosong tak jauh dari Baekhyun dan Doyun.

"Do, kapan kau akan mengajakku?" tanya Baekhyun

"entahlah _hyeong_, aku belum siap" kata Doyun

"aku sudah tidak sabar, jangan membuat _hyeong_mu ini menunggu" kata Baekhyun

"tenang _hyeong_, aku usakan untuk mempercepatnya" kata Doyun

#

Chanyeol pov

Jadi benar dia yang bernama Doyoon...

Baekhyun kau tega sekali padaku

Aku langsung menghabiskan cappuccino ku dan meletakannya cangkir lebih tepatnya sedikit membantingnya. Lalu aku bergegas pergi. Aku tidak peduli semua pengunjung, penjaga toko melihatku. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan Doyun

#

-Baekhyun pov-

Aku melihat seorang pengunjung yang tadi sedikit membanting cangkir kopinya, aku kenal orang itu, aku tau namja itu.

Chanyeol...

"ada apa _hyeong_?" tanya Doyun. "tidak, tadi aku seperti melihat Chanyeol"

"namja yang tadi pergi mendadak itu?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk.

"mungkin _hyeong_ salah lihat, jangan terlalu di pikirkan" kata Doyun

"ayo kita pulang saja" Doyun mengangguk lalu berdiri dan pergi denganku.

#

#2 hari kemudian#

Ya ampun, kenapa kepalaku berat sekali. Sudah dua hari kepalaku sakit. aku mengeluh sakit di kepalaku. entah kenapa, bisa seperti ini. apa mungkin aku banyak pikiran?

"_hyeong_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Doyun

"kepalaku sakit, tapi aku ingin bertemu Yeollie, 2 hari ini dia tidak menelponku"

Doyun mengangguk mengerti. Segera aku menelpon Chanyeol

"_halo?!" _ Chanyeol menjawab telepon

"_Yeollie, kau dimana sekarang? Kau bisa antar aku ke starbucks tidak?"_ tanya Baekhyun di telepon.

"_untuk apa hyeong, minta aku? Kenapa tidak dengan namja bernama Doyoon itu saja. Dia kan sekarang sama hyeong. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa mengantar hyeong, maaf"_ kata Chanyeol langsung memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak

"Chanyeol…" gumam Baekhyun lalu menurunkan telponnya.

"hyeong tidak papa?" tanya Doyoon. Baekhyun hanya diam. "_hyeong_ jadi ke starbucks?" tanya Doyoon. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, aku khawatir dengannya" kata Baekhyun. "tapi _hyeong_ kan sedang sakit, kepala _hyeong_ juga pusing, bahaya" tanya Doyoon

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak terima perkataan Doyoon. "kalau gitu aku antar ya" kata Doyoon. "tidak usah, aku sendiri saja. Kamu di rumah saja" kata Baekhyun langsung keluar

#

#

Chanyeol pov

Setelah aku menerima telepon dari Baekhyun, aku sedikit kesal. Luhan dan Sehun yang ada di depanku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"kau jangan seperti itu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kasar dengannya?" tanya Luhan

"tidak papa, ini urusanku dengannya" jawabku dengan kesal.

"kami hanya mengingatkanmu, kalau seandainya ada apa-apa pada Baekkie. Kau akan seperti ini terus?" tanya Luhan

"biarkan saja dia, aku sudah tidak peduli" jawabku dengan perasaan yang penuh emosi

..._..Crrrkkk..Tarrr…_

"aneh? Padahal malam ini tidak mendung, kenapa ada petir menyambar?" tanya Sehun

"entahlah, firasatku tidak enak" kata Luhan

_#_

_#_

_Drrttt…Drrttt_

"siapa sih?" keluh Chanyeol melihat layar Iphonenya.

"nomor asing…huh dasar" keluh Chanyeol lalu meletakkan Iphonenya ke atas meja

"kau tidak mengangkatnya Yeol?" tanya Luhan. "tidak" gumam Chanyeol.

"siapa tau itu penting" kata Sehun.

"biarkan saja. Itu hanya orang iseng saja" kata Chanyeol

Sudah 9x nomor asing itu menghubungi Chanyeol. Hingga Chanyeol geram lalu mematikan smartphonenya itu.

"Yeol, sebaiknya kau angkat telpon itu" kata Luhan

"firasatku tidak enak _hyeong_. Dengan nomor yang memanggilmu" kata Sehun

_Drrtt Drrtt_

Luhan melihat layar LCD smartphonenya

_Doyoonie Calling.._

"tunggu ya, aku ke belakang dulu" kata Luhan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi

#

#

"_ada apa Do?" tanya Luhan_

"_hyeong!...hiks.. Apa Yeol…hikss…. bersama hyeong..hiks..hiks?" tanya Doyun dengan isakan tangis_

"_Doyun, biar aku yang bicara" suara Seungcheol mengalihkan kontak Doyun dengan Luhan._

"_Seungcheol…?" tanya Luhan_

"_ne hyeong, aku ingin mengabari kalau Baekkie hyeong…..dia kecelakaan" kata Seungcheol_

"_mwo?! Bagaimana bisa? Sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Luhan_

"_ada di Seoul International Hospital hyeong, di ruang ICU. Hyeong apakah Yeollie hyeong sedang marah pada Baekkie hyeong?" tanya Seungcheol_

"_kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Luhan._

"_saat Baekkie hyeong di larikan ke UGD, dia mencari Chanyeol. Dan aku lihat air matanya berlinang hyeong. Dia sempat menitipkan pesan maaf untuk Chanyeol hyeong. Tolong hyeong kemari ya" kata Seungcheol_

"_tapi Yeol mungkin tidak akan datang. Dia masih marah. Dan saat Doyun menelponnya dia tidak mau mengangkatnya" kata Luhan_

"_kalau begitu, biar dia tau sendiri keadaan Baekkie hyeong. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa menyadari kesalahannya" kata Seungcheol_

"_baiklah, aku akan ke sana bersama Hunnie" kata Luhan. "baik, sampai jumpa hyeong" kata Seungcheol. "sampai jumpa" balas Luhan lalu memutuskan sambungan dan pergi kembali ke meja Sehun dan Chanyeol_

#

#

"Sehun, ayo kita pergi. Tadi aku di telpon oleh ayahku untuk ke rumah sakitnya" kata Luhan sedikit berbohong.

"sekarang? Tumben sekali" kata Sehun. "entahlah, ayo. Yeol kau mau ikut?" tanya Luhan.

"tidak, aku akan pulang" kata Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu

#

#

#

**TBC**

**Aku selalu denger lagu more than wordsnya extreme sama I dreamed a dream kalau buat cerita ini. Yaahh… lumayan buat nyari feel. **


	2. Crash!

**This FF tell about Baekyeol couple, slight to HunHan, BaekSoo, SeungYoon couple.**

**Rasa cemburu tidak selamanya baik, terkadang dapat mencelakai pasangan kita sendiri. Jadi selalulah think positive terhadap pasanganmu.**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, EYD tidak terlalu berlaku**

**SheldonHusky presents**

**No silent Reader, okay…**

**Please reviews kritikan, komentar, atau saran untuk FF ini**

**Let's Roll**

**#**

#Di rumah Chanyeol#

Chanyeol pov

Entah kenapa aku masih memikirkan nomor asing yang menghubungiku 9x itu. dan entah kenapa, aku selalu memikirkan Baekhyun.

Aku mencoba menghubungi nomor Baekhyun. namun hanya suara operator yang membalasku. Ku telpon berkali-kali namun sama saja.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan menelpon dengan nomor rumah. Dan tetap tidak ada yang mengangkat. Akhirnya aku memilih meninggalkan pesan suara

_Baekkie hyeong, apa kau di sana? Tolong kalau kau menerima pesan ini, hubungilah aku segera_

Setelah menyampaikan pesan itu, aku merasa sedikit lega.

Pukul 00.00 AM

Aku belum tidur juga, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, untuk menenangkan hati aku menyalakan mp3 playerku. Dan memutar acak lagu di memorinya. Tiba-tiba saja lagu I can't send you away if I die milik 2AM terputar. Padahal aku ingat kalau aku tidak punya lagu itu.

Siapa yang memasukkan lagu ini? Apakah Baekhyun? tapi kapan?

Aku meshuffle lagi, dan yang terputar adalah EXO K – Don't Go. Aku bingung lagi sejak kapan aku punya lagu mellow? Jelas jelas mp3 punyaku ini isinya lagu RnB dan sebagainya selain mellow. Tapi tunggu, punyaku warnanya hitam bergaris biru. Ini hitam bergaris putih..

Berarti ini…punya Baekhyun. pantas saja banyak mellow nya….. karena aku penasaran dengan daftar lagu di mp3 player Baekhyun aku menshuffle lagi. Dan terhenti saat lagu Kissed by A Rose milik Seal.

Entah kenapa lagu ini bisa membuatku menangis. Tunggu…. Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya aku mendengar lagu mellow langsung gelisah begini.

#

#

Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Byun. Doyun hanya diam duduk di kamarnya. Sehun dan Luhan yang ada di sana merasa kasihan. Kenapa hal ini bisa menimpa _hyeong_nya. Seungcheol yang berada di sebelah Doyun, hanya bisa mengelus punggung pacarnya dan mengatakan kata-kata semangat, agar Doyun kembali tersenyum.

"Do, sudah…..jangan sedih aku yakin dia akan segera sadar dan sembuh" kata Sehun

"_hyeong_…. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit sendirian" kata Doyun.

"kami mengerti, tapi kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari luar. Kau tidak di izinkan masuk" kata Luhan

"lebih baik kau istirahat saja" kata Sehun

Doyun langsung berbaring di kasurnya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit

"Seungcheol, kami pulang dulu ya. Kami punya urusan lain" kata Sehun

"baiklah, silahkan" kata Seungcheol

Sehun dan Luhan langsung keluar kamar bersama Seungcheol sampai di depan pintu rumah

"jaga Doyun baik-baik ya" kata Luhan

"baik _hyeong_" jawab Seungcheol

#

Setelah Sehun dan Luhan pergi, Seungcheol hendak masuk, namun ia merasa seseorang sedang melihatnya, ia pun menoleh ke arah pohon rumah tetangga yang lama kosong.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Seungcheol

…..

Seungcheol pun langsung masuk dan menutup lalu mengunci pintu rumah. Ia bergegas kembali ke kamar Doyun.

"Doyun kau sudah tidur?" tanya Seungcheol

"belum, aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Doyun

"tidurlah, nanti badanmu tidak fit" kata Seungcheol sambil mengelus rambut Doyun.

"kau tidak akan percaya, baru kali itu aku menolong orang yang berlumuran darah. Bahkan dia _hyeong_ku sendiri, bahkan aku bisa merasakan betapa kesakitannya dia" kata Doyun dengan terus menatap ke langit-langit

"Do, aku paham, aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Apa kau tega membuatku menderita?" tanya Seungcheol

Doyun pun bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, menatap Seungcheol dengan wajah sedih.

"tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi…." belum sempat Doyun selesai bicara, Seungcheol sudah menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman hangat walau sekilas saja.

"tidurlah, sekarang sudah malam" kata Seungcheol langsung berdiri hendak pergi

"tunggu Seungcheol, temani aku, kumohon" kata Doyun

Seungcheol pun menatap Doyoon, tatapan memohon Doyun sangat efektif untuk Seungcheol, bahkan membuat Seungcheol ingin menyambar Doyun lagi.

"baiklah" kata Seungcheol langsung duduk di tepi kasur Doyun.

"bukan begitu, aku tidak mau kau pergi saat aku tidur. Maksudku temani aku tidur di sini" kata Doyun

"kau….kau itu penakut sekali sih" ejek Seungcheol

"aishh..jangan begitu, kau jahat sekali, ya sudah kalo…." Lagi-lagi belum sempat Doyun selesai bicara, Seungcheol sudah menyambarnya lagi tapi lebih lama. Doyun yang awalnya terkejut, langsung memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan second kiss mereka.

Seungcheol terus bergerak agresif selama ia mencium Doyun. Doyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seungcheol lalu membuka mulutnya agar Seungcheol leluasa mengabsen giginya yang rata, mengajaknya beradu lidah. Karena Seungcheol terlalu agresif, Doyun sontak terbaring, dan Seungcheol berada di atasnya.

"kita lanjutkan?" tanya Seungcheol sebagai jeda untuk bernafas

"terserah kau saja, aku tidak papa" jawab Doyun.

"baiklah" gumam Seungcheol lalu melanjutkan tautannya dengan Doyun. Di teruskan dengan menjelajahi leher putih sang pretty boy, membuat kissmarks yang cukup banyak di leher putih itu.

#

#

#Keesokan harinya#

"Hun! Ayo kita ke rumah Doyun!" seru Luhan sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi

"memang ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi

"aku ingin menjenguknya" jawab Luhan

"baiklah" gumam Sehun lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar

"cepatlah" kata Luhan

"dasar, jiwa eommamu muncul begitu saja. Dia anak orang lain bukan kita" kata Sehun

"biarin, cepatlah…" kata Luhan

"jangan bilang kau kena jurus wajah memohon Doyun sehingga begini" kata Sehun

"gak usah banyak bicara, cepat!" seru Luhan yang geregetan dengan Sehun yang bertele-tele

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan bergegas pergi ke rumah keluarga Byun, sekedar menjenguk Doyun. Setibanya di depan gerbang rumah mereka melihat sesosok namja tinggi tengah berdiri di depan gerbang itu.

Sehun dan Luhan turun dari mobil, dan mendekati namja itu, yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Yeol?" tanya Luhan

"ohh, kalian, kalian mau apa kemari?" tanya Chanyeol

"menjenguk Doyun" jawab Sehun

"kau mau ikut?" tanya Luhan

Mendengar nama itu, membuat Chanyeol kesal sampai mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan

"iya, aku tidak papa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun, tapi tampaknya ia tidak peduli padaku lagi, aku permisi dulu" kata Chanyeol langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

"tunggu Yeol…. Baekhyun…" belum selesai Luhan bicara, Chanyeol sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

"tampaknya kesalahpahamannya sudah sangat jauh" kata Sehun

"iya. Ayo masuk ke dalam" kata Luhan

#

#

"Doyun! Kami datang!" seru Luhan setelah masuk ke dalam rumah

"kok sepi sekali ya?" tanya Sehun

_Seungcheol~~~ konsentrasiku bisa hilang nanti_

_Biarin aku mau lihat saat kau memasak dengan konsentrasi setengah_

_Nanti bisa gagal, kau tau kan apa yang aku masak_

_Beef?! Tidak masalahkan tapi jangan lupa sayurnya _

_Untukmu saja_

_Tidak, kau juga_

_Tidak mau!_

"tampaknya, mereka sedang masak" kata Sehun langsung berjalan menuju dapur bersama Luhan, melihat Seungcheol dan Doyun sibuk memasak bersama

"wah, lihat siapa yang sudah sembuh hari ini" kata Luhan. Membuat 2 namja muda itu menoleh ke arahnya dan Sehun

"Luhan _hyeong_…Sehun _hyeong_? Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Doyun

"belum lama sih, tapi karena kalian sibuk masak dan berlovey dovey ria, jadi tidak sadarkan" jawab Sehun

"Do! Ayo lanjutkan masaknya, cacingku sudah pukul bedug nih" kata Seungcheol

"kau masak saja sendiri, untukmu sendiri" kata Doyun

"baik…" gumam Seungcheol langsung mengambil sendok, mengambil savory pancake dengan sendok itu. Menahan Doyun dan memaksa Doyun memakan savory pancake/ veggie pancake. Padahal sudah tau Doyoon itu pemakan daging dan tidak suka sayuran.

"ngghhh…Seungcheol! Kau tau kan aku tidak suka sayuran!" seru Doyun sambil menghindari sendok berisi sayuran itu masuk ke mulutnya

"sayuran itu sehat! Banyak vitaminnya!" seru Seungcheol

"Seungcheol ahh~~~~~ ku mohon jangan sodorkan aku dengan sayuran…iya iya aku akan masak secepatnya untukmu, dan yang lainnya" kata Doyun

"gitu dong…" kata Seungcheol lalu membebaskan Doyun dan melahap savory yang ada di sendoknya

"kalian itu, jadi begitu cara memaksa Doyun?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum

"begitulah, Dodo tidak suka makan sayur, dia jadi karnivora" jawab Seungcheol

"tidak juga, aku masih terima makan nasi jadi tidak sepenuhnya karnivora" kata Doyun

"paling tidak hanya 25% saja, 75%nya harimau" kata Sehun

Doyun langsung mendengus, lalu melanjutkan aktivitas masaknya

#

#

Setelah semua jadi, mereka berempat makan bersama, Sehun menyuapi Luhan, Luhan terima. Luhan menyuapi Sehun, Sehun terima. Doyun menyuapi Seungcheol, Seungcheol menerima dengan senang hati. Seungcheol yang menyuapi Doyun, Doyun tidak terima. Makanan veggie lagi yang disodorkan Seungcheol

_Tingg…Tonggg…_

"pagi begini ada tamu?" tanya Seungcheol

"biar aku buka" kata Doyun langsung berdiri dan pergi untuk membuka pintu

Doyun membuka pintu rumah, dan terdapat seorang namja bermata bulat, bibir kissable, rambut bewarna hitam

"Kyungsoo _hyeong_?" tanya Doyun

"Doyun?" tanya Kyungsu

"ayo masuk" kata Doyun mempersilahkan Kyungsu masuk lalu menutup pintu rumahnya

"kapan kau datang ke sini?" tanya Kyungsu sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan Doyun

"yaahhh mungkin 2 atau 3 hari yang lalu" jawab Doyun

"belum lama ya…" kata Kyungsu

#### Di ruang makan ######

"nah, silahkan duduk di sana, mau makan apa?" tanya Doyun

"tidak usah aku sudah makan" jawab Kyungsu

"baiklah" kata Doyun lalu duduk di sebelah Seungcheol lagi

"kapan kau datang Kyung?" tanya Luhan

"bukankah _hyeong_ ke Paris?" tanya Sehun

"iya, tapi aku kemari untuk bertemu Baekhyun, aku dengar dia sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Aku ingin memberinya selamat" kata Kyungsu

"sebenarnya…Baekhyun….dia..sekarang di rumah sakit" kata Luhan

"mwo?! Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsu

"dia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin, sekarang sedang coma… dokter sempat mengatakan, kepalanya terbentur keras saat kecelakaan. Tampaknya setelah sadar ia akan mengalami amnesia" kata Luhan

"kenapa bisa seperti itu? kenapa kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Kyungsu

"waktu itu, Baekhyun _hyeong_ sedang sakit kepala, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk bertemu Chanyeol _hyeong_. Saat itu Chanyeol _hyeong _sedang salah paham tentangku. Awalnya ia menelpon Yeol _hyeong_, tapi aku rasa dia menolak untuk mengantarnya ke starbucks. Akhirnya Baekhyun _hyeong_ pergi sendiri tapi ke rumah Chanyeol _hyeong_. Dan berakhirlah pada kecelakaan itu" kata Doyun

"ini semua salah Chanyeol! Bagaimana bisa ia setega itu pada Baekhyun. seharusnya aku tidak melepas Baekhyun semudah itu" kata Kyungsu penuh emosi

"tolong jangan salahkan siapapun, itu sudah takdirnya Baekhyun untuk mengalami kejadian itu" kata Luhan.

"kalau seandainya Chanyeol tidak seperti itu tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan kan?!" seru Kyungsu.

"lantas? Apa yang akan _hyeong_ lakukan nanti?" tanya Seungcheol

"entahlah" kata Kyungsu

Tiba-tiba handphone Luhan berdering, tanda panggilan masuk. Luhan langsung mengambil dan mengangkatnya

"_halo?"_

"_hello, Luhan right?"_

"_yeah"_

"_I'm doctor Samuel, I want to tell you if Baekhyun has awake, now he want to meet you and your friends"_

"_ohh, thank you very much, doctor. I will come there as soon as possible"_

"_okay, see you Luhan"_

"_see you"_

"kenapa?" tanya Sehun. "Baekhyun sudah sadar, sekarang dia ingin bertemu dengan kita" jawab Luhan. "kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke sana" kata Kyungsu.

Mereka semua langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Baekhyun. Setibanya dia kamar tempat Baekhyun di rawat. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil membaca majalah.

"Baekhyun…." gumam Kyungsu. Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kyungsu dan yang lainnya.

"Kyungsu, apa kabar? Kenapa kalian semua datang serempak?" tanya Baekhyun

"_hyeong_! akhirnya _hyeong_ sadar juga" seru Doyoon langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut sang adik.

"aku sudah baikan Do, siapa 3 orang yang bersamamu itu?" tanya Baekhyun. sontak membuat Luhan, Sehun, dan Seungcheol terkejut.

"_hyeong_ lupa, mereka Luhan_ hyeong_, Sehun _hyeong_… sahabat _hyeong_. dan Seungcheol, pacarku" kata Doyoon.

"ohh kalian…aku ingat sekarang" kata Baekhyun. "oh iya apa Chanyeol kemari? Kau tau Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan. "Chanyeol itu siapa? Aku belum pernah dengar nama itu" jawab Baekhyun.

Saat mereka seru-seruan berbicara, Samuel sang dokter datang.

"excuse me, Doyoon, Luhan, can I talk to you in my room?" tanya Samuel

"of course, Dr. Sammy" jawab Doyoon lalu pergi dengan Luhan bersama Dr. Samuel ke ruangan Dr. Samuel.

"what happen?" tanya Luhan

"this is about Baekhyun…. do you think he different after he got accident?" tanya Samuel

"yeah, he looks like he lost half of his memories" jawab Doyoon

"ehemm…kalian benar, Baekhyun terkena amnesia anterograde, dia juga hanya mengingat beberapa memorinya saja" kata Samuel.

"apa itu bisa sembuh?" tanya Doyoon. "bisa kalau dia mengikuti terapi secara rutin" jawab Samuel.

"tapi dalam waktu dekat ini, aku dan Baekhyun hyeong akan pergi ke London. Kami tidak mungkin melakukan terapi dalam waktu dekat" kata Doyoon.

"tenang saja, di London, saya punya teman yang memiliki pekerjaan dengan bidang yang sama denganku. Kau bisa melakukan terapi selama kalian di sana" kata Samuel.

"baiklah, terima kasih" kata Doyoon.

"aku peringatkan jangan sampai ia mengalami trauma, karena itu akan mengganggu proses penyembuhannya. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang" kata Samuel.

"baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih" kata Luhan dan Doyoon langsung keluar ruangan dan kembali ke kamar inap Baekhyun.

"bagaimana, Do?" tanya Seungcheol. "yang aku khawatirkan sekarang terjadi" kata Doyoon. "tidak mungkin" kata Seungcheol, Sehun nampak terkejut tak percaya. Sedangkan Kyungsu terlihat bingung.

"aku tidak yakin, Baekhyun akan kembali dengan Chanyeol dalam waktu dekat ini" kata Luhan. "kalau begitu, Kyungsu _hyeong_. tolong bantu kami" kata Seungcheol

"aku akan membantu kalian" jawab Kyungsu

#

#

**To be continued**

**Kira-kira enaknya Kyungsoo ngebantu Luhan dkk ngapain ya? Aku bingung. Yang jelas untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol tujuannya karena Chanyeol sudah salahpaham cukup jauh dengan Baekhyun.**


End file.
